tears to remain
by Fierre
Summary: She use to have it good. Nice strongwilled freinds, nice house, good grades, really kickass awsome parents,the best life in the world basically. But now she finds out that her freind has just committed suiccide, some weird sicko killed her parents, and sh


hey everyone this is my first story put on here ever so i really do hope you enjoy.

_lovely lonely secret night_

_Fiere put her feet on the top of her desk and leaned back in her chair.She could hear people coming towards her 1st class.She was always the first to class or she was way too early. As people started poring in the classroom,fiere looked for her friend. But as everyone started coming in the room, she could'nt find or see her. 'She was probly skipping again today' sigh'just like her,third time this week, i swear shes just gonna get expelled for all the times shes been gone'. The first bell rang as the teacher came in the room to start the class."alright everyone get in your seats(spelling?),im gonna start taking attendence now"the guy teacher said as he started taking attendece while fiere snoozed off._

_After school_

_Fiere finished dressing down as the last bell of the school day went off."finally school over" fiere said to herself while walking out of the girls p.e.locker room. After out of the school completly fiere started for home.'maybe i should call just see if shes okay' fiere thought to herself."yeah ill call her" fiere thought outloud causing people to stare at her,looking at her like she was crazy. Fiere took out her phone and dialed a number on the keypad, then sticking it toher ear she listened for the phone to ring. After listening to her phone for a couple min. the phone started ringing. After waiting for about 20 seconds she heard the answering machine come on." hey envy this is fiere just wonderin if your okay?well call me back , bye" fiere said into the other end of the phone hanging up after she said that.sigh "ill check on her just to see if shes okay" said fiere as she headed off to her friends house._

_Envy's house_

_Fiere stepped up on the porch that was envy's. As fiere stepped into the apratment house that envy lived in, it had a musty but yet comferting smell to it. like someone had put inscence on befor she got there, or like someone had stuck her with a calming/relaxing shot that they use in hospital's.fiere did'nt even get about 2 ft when somewhen walked in the apartment/house. Fiere turned around to come face to face with her other friend dante."dante? What are you doing here?" fiere asked."i tryed to call envy but all i got was her answering machine" dante explained." yeah i called to but i got the same as you her answering machine" fiere said in a depressing vioce."well considering that were here might as well look around for anything""yeah might as well" dante said as they went to the kitchen.when they got they were shocked at the sight that they saw. Envy was on the floor with a knife at her side a stab wound where here heart was." oh my god envy"fiere said as she went to envy side." hey dante call 911 tell them theres been a murder and we someone fast"fiere told dante as he bolted from the room and came back about 10 min. later."there on their way,how is she?" dante asked."shes dead"fiere said as someone knocked on the door."ill get dante said as he opened the door to the detective and some photgraphers,and ci's in." hi im dante the one you talked to on the phone" dante said as he lead the detective over to the body of envy._

_"okay so whats the matter here?" the detective asked as people the people that came with detective examined the body."okay tell me everything you know about your friend here the detective said as he sat down with dante and fiere while the people were taking away the body of their friend."what are you doing with the body?" fiere asked."were just taking your friend to get examined and see who did this to her." fiere nodded to show that she was okay with that idea."just as long as the culpret gets cought" fiere said as her and dante told the detective all they knew about envy._

_Later that day_

_"hey fiere you okay i mean you dont look so good" dante asked as fiere felt the lump in her throat in her again like the one she had felt when she saw her friend lying on the floor dead."uh no im fine im just gonna go home and lie down,just tired from all that conversation,givin me a headach, ya know?" fiere said as she got up from the couch and pounded on her shoulders lightly with one eye open."alright well call me if you get anything new okay, see you in a little bit okay,bye" dante said as he left out the door.' i 'll go home get some sleep and stay home from school ' fiere thought as she also left out the door._

_on the way home_

_(to fiere's house)_

_This was starting to become too much for fiere to handle. Off in the distance fiere could hear what sounded like a dog fight. Naturally curious of what it was fiere went in search for the sound,also wondering what she would find when she got there. After a couple of min. fiere could hear the sounds of snarls, snaps, and claws clicking on the pavement. Fiere turned the corner as she came across two very big dogs(not of normal size). One was of a coal black and had one gold eye and one very odd looking eye, like it did'nt fit his body one bit. But the other large dog somewhat smaller than the other dog. This one had completly snow white fur and looked to be in serious trouble, it also had two golden eyes. Both were covered in lots of blood, and had lots of wounds. But it was hard to tell on the black one because of the fact that it was coal black. Out of complete instinct fiere looked for something like a piece of plywood or something, for some odd reason she could fell a chill running up her spine when she looked at teh black dog. Fiere found a piece of wood that was'nt very big, about 3 feet to be prisice(spelling?). She looked back at the fight and saw that the bigger dog had now ripped a giant gap in the front left leg of the white dog. fiere ran in between both dogs and did a sliding stop. Before she had taken off the big black dog jumped up again deciding that it could get another chunk out of the smaller dog. Fiere swung at the bigger dog in midair and sent him flying about ten feet into the nearest wall._

_white dogs p.o.v._

_I had been fighting darcia(black dog) for some time now and i had already lost alot of blood by now. My vision was starting to get blurry and i was trying to keep up as best i could, but to my dismay the loss of blood was starting to get to me."did you think you could even defeat me, to think someone of little strength would even challenge a noble of my standerds?(a noble is a person like a reble but of really high class or something like that)" darcia asked standing over this weakened body of mine. I could smell a human coming closer but i did'nt care all i cared about was destroying this basterd who stood over me." you think that just because your a noble that it makes you think you would get the better of my pride, wheres cheza i know you have her if you have even done so much as hurt her i kill you." just like you to get worked up over something as small as the flower maiden, what did you think i was gonna do with her. You know very well that im going to use her to open paradise" darcia said giving off a chuckle after he said this."you think shes just a tool you can use to do your dirty work?"i snarled." but arnt you going to use her for yourself, arnt you going to use her to open paradise?"darcia asked teasing me as he said that."yes i am but im not making her do anything against her will, all you would open would be a world of desaster and disppear." i said as darcia came leaping at me. Next thing i knew he had a hold of my front left leg, it hurt as hell as he jumped back taking a small but yet big piece of my leg with him. Not wanting to i yelped in persist with the pain of him biting into me, but i still stood ready to strike at him if i had to. I could see something out of the corner of my eye rumaging around in a close alley, and i could smell what smelled of a knoble. I took my eyes off this godforsaken knoble i had been fighting for a while. But that was a bad idea it gave him the chance to jump once again and this time not my leg, or either my back, this time it would be my neck. Then as if out of nowhere a girl made a sliding stop right in front of me. Before darcia could even do anything he was right in this girls line of fire. The girl pulled back and swung like there was no tommarow. In contact with that he flew into a nearby wall that had some empty box crates piled at the bottom. Making him slam into them as splinters flew the crates.I got a look at what she had hit him with. It was a piece of plywood that was only about 3 feet but in the process of hitting darcia it had broken in half to about 1foot and a half. Splinters lay all along the ground scattered everywhere. Darcia got up slowly almost using all his strength to do it."you'll pay for this you damn human" darcia snarled as he ran off into desrted alley._

_back with fiere_

_"you'll pay for this you damn human" the bigger dog said as it ran of into a deserted alley.'i can't believe i just heard that i think im going crazy' fiere thought as she ran to the alley where the black dog had disappeared. But to her serprise it was gone. Next thing she heard was the sound of a buzzing,screaching,screaming kind of sound that left her sitting on her feet with her knees tucked in front of herand covering her ears. Fiere looked up and saw a ship that did'nt look like anything she had ever seen. It had was coal black and had beems of red sorta sparkly light coming out of the bottom of the ship. Fiere went back to where the white dog was before she had gone wondering off after the bigger dog. As she came around the corner she couldn see that the dog was licking its wounds and did'nt seem to notice her."so why did you help me?" the smaller dog asked."because you would have gotten killed and that other dog was alot bigger than you and you were almost dead which you are right now. Why don't you come with me and ill help with your wounds?" fiere asked."no im fine but thanks for the help anyway" the dog said as he tried his hardest to stand but almost fell down in the process."heh don't be an idiot i can see right through you your almost dead and you can bearly stand let alone walk how are you going to get to your destenation with thoose kind of wounds. what would happen if you were to run into one of the dog-catchers that we have around here. you would get caught with out even making the catcher sweat." the dog noticed that she was absoloutly right how in the hell wound he even be able to defend himself if one of the nobles came along to come and get with the fight he just had he was surprised that he had'nt seen one of darcia's ship's yet."fine i'll go" he said as he started to get dizzy and fell down as his world went black._


End file.
